A new generation of wireless broadband communications, known as the 5th-generation (5G), is being designed for telecommunication devices that demand increasing amounts of communication traffic. In this next generation 5G system, sometimes referred to as NewRAT, communication scenarios include Enhanced Mobile BroadBand (eMBB)/Ultra-reliability and low latency communication (URLLC)/Massive Machine-Type Communications (mMTC).
In particular, eMBB is a next generation mobile communication scenario having characteristics such as High Spectrum Efficiency, High User Experienced Data Rate, and High Peak Data Rate. URLLC is a next generation mobile communication scenario having characteristics such as Ultra Reliable, Ultra Low Latency, such as for vehicle-to-everything (V2X) communications, Emergency Service, and Remote Control. mMTC is a next generation mobile communication scenario with low cost, low energy, short packet, and massive connectivity, such as for Internet of Things (IoT).